Through The Glass
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Based off Alice on Syfy. He knew, as she walked to the looking glass and they pushed her through, that he wanted to go with her. And even though he and Jack weren't on the greatest terms, he knew he'd help him get to her. HatterAlice.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alice, it's owned by Lewis Carroll and this version of them is owned by Syfy. Though if I could own them there would probably be a new side story for what happens after Alice between Hatter and Alice.

**Title**: Through The Glass

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Spoilers for Part 2 of Alice on Syfy if you have yet to see it!

**Coupling**: HatterAlice with mentions of JackAlice

**Summary**: He knew, as she walked to the looking glass and they pushed her through, that he wanted to go with her. And even though he and Jack weren't on the greatest terms, he knew he'd help him get to her. HatterAlice

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, who is also a big fan of Alice! YAY, Alice! LOL.

**Notes**: This is pretty much the biggest spoiler for the ending of Syfy's Alice if you have yet to watch it. If you haven't seen it please go to youtube and watch it, unless you never plan to watch it and are just interested in what the hell I'm reading. Which I don't know why you would be, but whatever! LOL.

X.X.X.X

**Through The Glass**

X.X.X.X

She nodded to him as they called her name, all he could do before then is offer pizza. Yeah, pizza, like that was going to woo her over, he was such an idiot! How many times had an offer to visit another world been used to lead him to use the words '_maybe go out for pizza?_'. He could easily see her face twist into one of confusion, he knew she was waiting for him to say something else. But no, he stood there and by the time she turned and was listening to the man on what to do he barely opened his mouth.

Alice had been pushed through without even getting the moment to look back, he hoped that, if she had, she would have looked back at him. He wondered if she made it back okay, if she hadn't been harmed or hurt herself on her trip back. It hadn't even been a minute and he already missed her, the stubborn yet feminine look of her smile, the confused look she usually gave him, even when her face was twisted in anger or sadness and she was yelling at him she was gorgeous.

The idea struck him then, forget pizza and forget him turning back to try and rebuild his life here. He felt that he needed to be with her, it was already odd to not have her here with him and to not feel her eyes raking over him as she continued to study him. Of course she didn't know everything about him, and he didn't know everything about her, but they connected on that level, maybe that's why he needed her, because she was the only one who'd ever taken the time to know him and not just for the emotions he was able to get.

He slid through the groups of people, ignoring being knocked across the side or back several times as they began to line everyone up to return them to the other side. When it became obvious to the others he was heading straight for Jack a few suits were obviously eyeing him up, trying to determine if he were going to pull something. Honestly, one would think after he helped them get rid of the queen that he'd be treated with a little more respect. Either way he didn't stop until he was soundly next to Jack and the blond man had been making sure the ring was settled in it's place to be ready for the many people it would be helping get through the looking glass.

"What is it?" Jack asked, finally turning to stare up at him without the slightest of emotions on his face.

"I want to go." He told him, attempting to keep his face just as still as Jack's was. "I want to go after Alice."

There was just a moment before Jack sent him an odd look, the only time he'd looked him with something other than a blank face or a deep hatred. "Hatter." Jack had spoken calmly, standing up straight to show off their small height difference, "You have no reason to go after her."

Jack turned away from his now-furious face, nodding to the suits as a sign to go, several suits brushed past him as Jack began to walk towards the doors on the opposite side of the hall. Hatter stood tall and allowed his dark glare to burn holes in the back of Jack's blond hair, "I love her, is that what you want me to tell you!?"

He had stopped and raised his arm halfway to get the suits to stop behind him, then he turned and allowed his brown eyes to roam over Hatter's face. The brunet could tell he was being judged, Jack was seizing him up and Hatter could do nothing but stand there and allow the new king to do as he wished. The blond turned towards him fully, allowing the suits to stay in place as he came back. They stood toe to toe now, Jack's face was like stone but his eyes were blazing with raw emotion. But suddenly Jack smirked, with a shake of his head he closed his eyes before looking back to him and meeting his eyes, "I see it now."

"See what now?" He asked, gulping down his nervousness as Jack continued to stare at him.

"Why she chose not to be my queen." Jack muttered, he sighed out and his shoulders un-tensed. His hand clamped down on his shoulder and he patted the nervous Hatter across his back, "I'm not a child." He told, eyes meeting Hatter's, calm understanding against Hatter's confused ones. "I understand that no matter how much I care for her she obviously has her eyes for someone else and I cannot stop her."

Hatter bit his lip, looking confused for just a moment before it dawned on him. He looked surprised at the king as he was tugged back to the doorways, "So, you'll help me?"

"I want to make her happy." Jack told as they made their way back to the throne room, "Even if it's not with me, Alice should deserve happiness after everything she's done for Wonderland." He leaned over and whispered a few things to some of his men, who nodded and headed off before he moved to look Hatter in the eye, "I can tell Hatter, she wants to be with you, and you should be with her."

"Then why did you pull me away from the looking glass?" Hatter hissed, his accent thicker the angrier he got, "Why could I not just slip through?"

"Because you need help." Jack answered, nodding his head to allow his men to enter the room, "If you go to that world looking exactly as you are then you will be considered a bum, they wouldn't let you see her."

Hatter blinked for just the moment before the blond was handed a pile of clothing, suddenly Jack pressed them into his arms, "What are these for?"

"Get changed, at least we could pass you off as a construction worker."

For a moment Hatter frowned, a construction worker? That was below his job, even when he still had it!

Jack seemed to realize his confusion, "Our titles mean nothing to their world, and I remember when I was there that there was a building being constructed around the looking glass." He turned towards the door and sent Hatter a look over his shoulder, "We can pass you off as a construction worker and you can find her, then you may be able to see her surely as a thank you for helping her."

The door shut behind Jack and his men and Hatter took the moment to slump his shoulders and let out a breath of air before slipping out of his old clothes and into the new. It took him a moment as he adjusted his new clothes before his fingers began to tug and twitch at them. When he was ready he knocked on the door and Jack opened it to look him over for a moment, "What now?"

"You look better in them than I did." Jack mused, and opened the door to lead him back down to the looking glass. Halfway there he finally broke the quiet with a single glance to Hatter, "We'll give you the necessary means to seem normal there, my old apartment, the rest of the money I had when I was there, everything that is related to me in that world is now yours."

"So I'm to replace you?" Hatter asked, blinking as Jack's suits opened the door and led them to the looking glass where half the people were from earlier.

"No, as I was known as Jack, you'll have to build your own reputation there." He nodded his head and sighed again, he must've liked to sigh. "If anyone who asks for me then tell them I had an injury and was forced to head back to my country, you're my cousin that's taking care of my home until I return."

"They're going to ask when you'll return." Hatter replied, look nervous as he watched Jack look past him at the looking glass before looking back to him, "What do I say then?"

"That I found and married someone from my hometown." Jack replied, as if telling the fact he would marry someone, Hatter vaguely wondered if it was Duchess. "You'll no longer be known as Hatter."

"Then what shall I call myself?"

"David." Jack sent him a look, "You can no longer be known as Hatter."

"It'll be hard to give it up." The now un-nicknamed man admitted, attempting a half smile that seemed to make him look even more nervous.

"That it will be." The blond's hand shot out and grabbed the hat off of the brunet's head, "I don't think you'll need this there."

David's mouth opened for a moment, as if he was unsure if he could ask for it back before he saw the look in Jack's eye. There were swirling emotions there, a soft form of hatred, a bit of jealousy, but mostly just envy. Envy, something he'd always felt for Jack and now it was being returned to him.

"Go ahead." Jack nodded towards the portal after the suits gave David a bag with everything Jack was giving to him, "You have all you need there, go and find Alice, make her happy."

David nodded for just a moment, turning and tensing before he went up the ramp and slid through the looking glass.

X.X.X.X

"I missed you." David muttered again, kissing her temple before he rested his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in her scent. It was different in this world, she didn't smell like the forests they spent so much time in or the ocean they had fallen into, nor had she smelled like any of the scents the emotions gave off.

"I'm glad you came." She muttered back, looking up at him with such a joy and kindness that it made his heart skip a beat. This time they could slow down, with no fear of the queen to find them and no rabbit to chase them down, they could be themselves without having to constantly look over their shoulders.

"Um, excuse me?" The blond woman next to them called, Alice's mother, he had to remember, "Alice, what is going on?"

"Oh, mom!" Alice laughed nervously, as if she'd forgotten the woman was in the room, "This, um, David is-."

"I'm sorry ma'am." David nodded to her, her wide eyes studying him, "It's just, after I came through the glass and found her they had taken her from me and I just-."

"He's my new boyfriend." The brunet woman next to him interrupted loudly, eyes wide as she shot him a nervous look with an even more nervous smile.

"What happened to Jack?" The woman questioned, eyebrows raised as she studied the tall man.

"Jack went back to his hometown." David said for her, arm tight around her waist as Alice secretly shot him a confused look. "Alice had came looking for him and she met me there."

"If she met you then how did she end up on the floor in the abandoned building?"

"I had a meltdown after he told me where Jack went." She commented offhandedly, her hand tightening against his jacket as he muttered a quick 'I'm his cousin', "That's why I went into the building in the first place."

Alice's mother looked at them oddly for a moment, wondering how exactly Alice finding out about Jack led to them making out in front of her, but she merely shrugged and sighed with a shake of her head. Sometimes she just didn't understand her own daughter, no matter how much time they spent together, "What's your name?"

"David." He shook her extended hand before looking down at Alice, "Should we get some pizza?"

She laughed, as if she could tell his excitement towards trying something in her world, "Go look in the big book on the table under restaurants and look for somewhere that has pizza." After she directed him towards the yellow pages sitting on the hardwood table she looked back to her mother, who sent her that look that she always did. "He's different, mom."

"You said that about Jack too." The blond answered, but then her lips twitched as if she, as well as Alice, knew that the sentence didn't seem to fit for David. "Are you going to show him around town tonight, Alice?"

Alice smiled, nodding her head before David came back with the book and pointed to the first place he could see that served pizza. She watched him slip on Jack's old leather jacket before she looked to her mother, "Do you still have dad's old top hat?" Her mother nodded and as she went to get it Alice took the moment to head back to her room and get her jacket. When she returned with her jacket on her mother handed her the deep brown hat and sent her a smile.

David grabbed one of her hands and tugged her outside the door, giving her just a moment to wave goodbye to her mom before she closed the door. It was at that moment she raised a hand up and messed up his now-tamed hair. "Hey!" He called, squeezing his eyes shut before he blinked down at her, "What was that for?"

She just smiled and pulled the hat down on his hair before pressing her lips to his. They were smooth against her chapped ones, excluding his mustache, but when his tongue peaked out from between his lips and smoothed over hers she pulled back and winked, "That's the Hatter I remember."

He laughed, tugging her close before he closed his eyes to breath in the scent of warm vanilla she was giving off, "Will you ever call me by name?"

Alice sent him a look, "Will you ever want to go back to Wonderland?"

"Only if you come with." He replied so quickly that it made her smile to know he'd obviously been thinking about that for a while.

"Then I guess I have to get used to David." And when he smiled at her it took her breath away, but instead of just staring at him she pulled him towards the pizza shop on the corner.

X.X.X.X

HOLY FUCKING CRAP, I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS MOVIE!!!! UGH, like, so obsessed I want to write and do MORE for it! For anyone that IS a fan of the movie, I also will have wallpapers and icons and banners and things on my devi, so you can check that out if you want~!

Please read and review, even if you haven't seen the movie/don't plan to~! But I DO suggest going to youtube and watching it if you're a big fan of Alice in Wonderland, it's epically awesome!

EDIT: Yes, I've come to realize now that Hatter DID have a hat in the mirror at the last scene, but two things. One, I'm not exactly going to change this (LAZINESS, PFFFT) and considering we barely see it, we can't be exactly sure it's his hat in Wonderland, it could be the hat he has for when he's going to and from construction. (My dad carries one, it's like a black beanie or something...)


End file.
